After Narnia
by ElvenPrincessOfNarnia
Summary: Many people are wondering what happened to Susan Pevensie after Narnia ended. Did she continue with her life, even though her family was dead? Did she remember Narnia and repent of her foolish ways? What do you think? Written by Alyianna Baggins
1. Chapter 1

By Alyianna Baggins, 11/9/2012

Susan was at her friend Anne's for the summer holidays. She had been invited to go home, but she had decided against it. She liked Anne's house with Anne's modern parents who approved of things her parents didn't. She'd be able to get away with a lot more here. And, anyway, she was sick of her siblings talking about that magical land they had used to play at when they were kids - Narnia. Even, Peter, who was older than her and should know better, still pretended it was real. It was just sickening.

Susan rolled her eyes as she thought of it. Would her siblings ever grow up?

Just as she thought this, someone rapped on the door, sharply. Susan was lounging on the downstairs sofa and was closest to the door, so she went to get it.

A telegraph boy stood there, about her own age. Just seeing him gave Susan the shivers because it reminded her of the war, when these boys would bring news of the deaths of husbands and sons and brothers to unsuspecting people. But there was nothing to fear, was there? She had just received a letter in the mail this morning from Peter, who closed his letter saying that he, Edmund, and Lucy were going to see Father and Mother off to Bristol on the train.

So Susan did what she always did. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, flirtatiously, and said, "What is it?"

"A telegraph for Miss Susan Pevensie," the telegraph boy tolled her, solemnly.

He handed her the yellow envelope. And suddenly, Susan was afraid.

She closed the door slowly behind her, without even saying thank you to the telegraph boy. Then she sunk slowly onto the same sofa she had been lying on, dreaming of trivial things a moment ago.

Susan stared at the envelope a long while. For once, she was glad that she was home alone and that Anne's parents weren't here to fuss over her and Anne wasn't there to insist that she read the telegraph before Susan.

Slowly, she took a pin from her hair and slit open the envelope. She pulled out the yellow paper.

Miss Susan Pevensie STOP We regret to tell you that your parents, Helen and David Pevensie, and your siblings Peter, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie were killed at the train crash at London two days ago STOP

Everything went numb.


	2. Chapter 2

The next days all flew past as if they had never happened. Everything was a blur to Susan, from each day to the next. She seemed to remember sitting at the table with Anne and her obnoxious family all trying to tell her not to be so glum, that she could live with them now and have anything she wanted. She never even bothered to reply. It hurt too much to say anything.

At night (or was it the day? everything seemed like night now), Susan would replay the scene over and over again in her mind - the telegraph boy coming, the fateful envelope, opening it reading, seeing those terrible words over and over again. They couldn't be true, could they? But this was a telegraph - it was official. Why hadn't she pretended not to be? Why hadn't she thrown the envelope back at the telegraph boy without opening it. Then she would have never found out. But she would have had to find out at one point or another. Oh, why was life so cruel?

At the funeral, Susan sat with Anne's family in the first pew. She stared ahead, not seeing anything. It seemed to her as if she could hear the whispers from even the back row, cruel words that screamed in her head: "They say she hasn't shed a tear since she heard the news", "Such a terrible thing to happen to her at a young age", and "Poor, poor child." The words sailed and swept around her, but they didn't affect her. She would never feel anything again. Never.

Then came the time for her to walk up to the coffins. First, Father - dear Father, who had gone to war to protect them and their country. She remembered how he loved to laugh and joke so that even she and Mother would have to smile.

Then Mother - sweet Mother, who had cared for them all so dearly whether they were sick or well. She had slaved so long every day to keep their little house neat and tidy and to make meals and do whatever chore needed to be done. She had always been so patient and kind.

Then Lucy - dear little sister, who had always looked up to her as a big sister, to know what was right and wrong.

Next came Edmund - why had she thought he was a little brat back then? His face was calm and serene now. He would be asleep forever.

Last, Peter. Susan turned around as the first sob since she had learned of all their deaths rose in her throat. How could she have argued with him? They used to quarrel over the time over something that Susan thought was silly. What was it again? Susan couldn't remember as she walked back to her seat and sat down.

Her back was straight and her face emotionless. She was like a statue, immovable both physically and emotionally.


End file.
